


Little Devil, Big Dreams

by SlyAdam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Expansion, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Butt Expansion, Demons, F/M, First Time, Hung Shota, Impregnation, Loli Succubus, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Mild Inflation, Oppai Loli, Paizuri, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Shotacon, Straight Shota, Succubus, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, expansion, older girl/ younger boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: A cute boy at an exclusive boarding school is unpopular with his jealous classmates. Upon meeting a succubus, he wishes for just one thing - to be popular and well-liked.Of course, what they'll end up 'liking' about him is quite improper, and not at all what he expected...
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kai meets the succubus who will help him, and she 'introduces' him to a few things.

Kai had not thought much of borrowing the strange, intricately patterned book. It was in the school library, after all. He’d just been browsing for something to occupy him in his downtime, and the occult book had caught his eye.

 _Ugh,_ Kai had thought, _I jizzed on myself again._ He didn’t make the connection at first, but he’d started getting vivid, powerful wet dreams, every night of the week. In the dreams, he was always doing something sexual, and he recalled a feeling of intense desire… before waking up to cum-stained sheets. The odd thing was that he couldn’t remember the appearance of his partner in the dreams. He seemed to recall something about huge tits, and he kept remembering a female voice, repeating the word _tome_.

Kai supposed it was nothing abnormal. These were among the many trials of being a high schooler. He was, however, several years younger than all of his classmates, who teased him relentlessly. There was no fun in being a highly intelligent child prodigy if nobody actually liked you. It wasn’t just that Kai had no friends – the older students, particularly the girls, were fond of teasing him. They’d all paid to attend this prestigious boarding school, leading many of them to fit the classic ‘snobby and rich’ stereotype. Kai told himself that they were just jealous, which was probably true, but he really hated being so unpopular.

With each passing day, the dreams continued, only getting more vivid. They were always similar, and his recollection of the acts themselves improved. He’d stuck his cock between a pair of huge tits, he’d had someone sucking on it, all while going on about the _tome._ On a whim, Kai had gone to bed one night with the occult book still in his arms.

In the morning, he woke with a start. ‘Gah!’ In a strange, colourful puff of smoke, somebody had appeared in his room. He sat up, still clutching the paranormal book, an erection poking through the top of his pyjamas. ‘W-What?’

‘Ah…’ In front of him, a girl (woman?) stood. He body was short and skinny, around Kai’s height, but she had the most enormous pair of melon-sized tits. Atop her head were a pair of horns, several inches long. The girl/creature turned around, taking in the room, giving Kai a view of her rear. Her ass was thin and not particularly notable, but the tail hanging down her back certainly was. The girl turned to face him again, before stretching her back with a contented moan. ‘It’s so _good_ to be back...’

Kai got up off the bed. The girl wore simple black fabrics to cover her genitals and her breasts but was otherwise nude. ‘W-Who are you?’

‘I’m more interested in _you._ Look at you! You’re a regular cutie pie. How wonderful that you’re the first face I’m greeted with after so long.’

Kai noticed something as he stepped a little closer to the girl – she seemed to… shimmer, sort of? Glow, intermittently? It was almost as if she wasn’t totally there. ‘Are you alright?’

‘I’m fine. But I could be better. What’s your name?’

‘I’m Kai.’

The girl smiled, giving a little bow. ‘Pleasure to meet you, Kai. I am called Circe, and I am a succubus!’

‘A-a what?’

‘A kind of sex demon.’ She gestured to the book Kai was holding. ‘Turn my tome around. Look at the front.’

Kai did so. ‘Oh.’

‘That little stain is some of your precum! That’s all it takes to awaken me temporarily. Have you enjoyed my dreams?’

‘Ah…’ Kai realised what she meant, ‘…you’re the girl of my dreams!’

‘Well, I’m flattered!’ Circe laughed at her own joke; in a high voice one would expect to hear from her. She did not sound demonic or unusual in the slightest, but Kei was wary. ‘See, here’s the deal. I’m not physically here, right now.’

‘You’re not?’

‘Nope! I can only stick around for a couple of minutes, at least until you jizz on my tome again. I can offer you a deal, and no, there’s no catch. Just a simple exchange. You suck my dick, I suck yours… so to speak. I prefer to have a pussy.’

‘What’s… the deal?’ Kai immediately found himself intrigued. This girl sure seemed attractive to him – he enjoyed gazing at the pretty older girls, all around the school, but Circe sure was a welcome sight.

‘I don’t have a physical body. Right now, I’m still bound to that book. All I need is for you to perform a little ritual to give me a permanent, physical body, and I’ll make you more popular and loved than you can imagine. I’m guessing that’s what you’d wish for.’

‘Y-yes! How did you know that? That’s… that’s all I want.’

‘I can see into your dreams, silly.’ The girl winked at him. ‘Anyway, open that book up. All the items you need are listed in the fourth chapter.’

Kai nodded. ‘Okay.’

+++

Kai finished reciting the strange, obscure phrases from the book, then went to sleep. The ritual had demanded he gather several strange items – including his own cum. After he’d completed the process, he went to sleep, holding the tome in his hands. This time, there was no dream – Kai woke up feeling surprised and disappointed. Had be been scammed? Was he going to be-

‘Thank you so much!’ Circe stood on the floor of Kai’s dorm – completely nude. Her huge tits hung free, very straight and not sagging despite their enormous size. Kai, mouth slightly agape, found himself looking down. Below, Circe had a totally shaved pussy, which Kai stared at. ‘Ah… I’m back, for real!’ With a lewd smile, she bounded over towards Kai and jumped atop him, pinning him down onto his bed. ‘I have you to thank for this!’

‘I, um… it’s all fine, right? You’re not going to steal my soul or anything?’ Kai worried he’d been too eager to accept the offer of a sex demon, but he’d wanted company so desperately that he’d gone through with it anyway. Being at a boarding school without family and friends, while you were an unpopular genius kid… it was lonely. A succubus demon seemed like fine company. Besides, there was something else… ‘A-And what about the offer you made me?’ Kai blushed. A nude, stacked girl was laying on top of him, and he had a throbbing erection…

‘I’ll get to it.’ Circe shuffled back, sitting up on the bed. ‘First, though, you have no idea how thankful I am. I’ve been stuck in there for a century, ever since my last summoner died. Stupid old fool didn’t think to pass me along to a cute youngster like yourself…’

‘Wh…what are you doing?’ Kai didn’t resist as Circe began to remove his pyjamas. In no time at all, his five-inch erect cock was exposed. ‘Ah!’

‘Oo!’ Circe cooed. ‘That’s pretty big for your age, you know. I love huge ones.’ She smooshed her breasts together, then abruptly wrapped them around Kai’s tall, erect length. ‘There we go.’

‘Ah… oh my God! It’s like in the dream.’

‘You like it?’ Circe winked at him, launching straight into the paizuri. ‘My body gets lewder when I get cum on it or in it. My magic gets more powerful, too. So, let’s have a little fun together! The more we do it, the more I can do for that wish of yours…’

‘O-Okay!’ Kai had never been with a girl before. He’d never been kissed. The girls in his year were all three to four years older than him, so getting a pair of succubi tits wrapped around his cock was his first sexual experience. ‘Wow…’

‘You like it? I’ve got a thousand years of experience at this.’ Circe gazed down at the cute, not-so-innocent boy. She’d missed the feel of a hard, young cock in her tits. Her last master had first fucked her at a similar age, then kept her around in physical form for a nice, even 69 years. She looked forward to another lifetime of fun… she squished her tits against Kai’s cock, expertly moving them to pleasure him. Her body would become perfectly moulded around his dick. ‘How does it feel?’

‘It feels… amazing!’ Kai looked down at himself, in disbelief at how the morning had gone so far. He let Circe work his cock for several minutes, using her bloated tits expertly, fucking him with a passionate paizuri. She rapidly slapped her flesh against his, and Kai began to moan. His hard cock felt amazing, sandwiched between the two mounds of soft, smooth flesh. He would cum quickly. He’d only masturbated a handful of times, but this simply didn’t compare. ‘Circe… I’m gonna-’

‘I know. I can tell. Do it whenever you’re ready.’ Kai nodded, groaning, leaning back into his pillow. The shortstack succubus kept going, with the final few inch or so of his length sticking through the top of her tits. With an impassioned moan, Kai experienced his first orgasm by the ministrations of another person.

‘Oo… Circe… I’m cumming! AH!’

‘Oh, my.’ The little succubus stuck her tongue out a bit as the young boy came all over her. She felt immediately impressed by the force of his ejaculation, shooting out long, sticky breeding ropes, straight up into the air. After the second hot spurt, Circe clamped her mouth over the end of the boy’s cock, drinking down his sperm. ‘Glmph.’

‘H-Holy… sh… shit!’ Kai knew it was improper for him to swear, but he’d never felt anything so wonderful in his young life. He felt almost like he would faint as he kept spraying cum out of his cock length, giving Circe as much as he could. ‘Oh my God…’

Circe swallowed the boy’s cum, then opened her mouth to speak. ‘Wonderful! Mm…’ Circe felt a tingling sensation in her body and tits. She chuckled menacingly as she noticed how the curves of her body had improved – her ass had thickened, her hips had widened a bit, and her tits had expanded somewhat. She didn’t stop servicing Kai. ‘Very good. Let’s continue.’

‘Ah, ah, Circe… it’s amazing…’

‘No, you’re amazing, little Kai! Look at this cock. You like when I fuck you with my tits?’ With her now slightly bigger tits, she could completely envelop the boy’s length within them. She eagerly smacked herself against him, delivering the best round-two of paizuri she could. She listened to Kai’s moans for a minute, thinking of how cute he was. She would gladly let a boy this adorable fuck her and do as he pleased with her, especially after she’d ‘modified’ him a little. ‘Alright, time for the next thing.’

‘Wha- AH!’ Kai moaned, feeling another brand-new sensation. Circe had wrapped her lips neatly around his cock, and was now beginning to administer a proper blowjob. ‘F-Fuck!’

‘Don’t be afraid to let all your thoughts out around me.’ Circe smiled up at him, licking his tip gently. ‘I’m here to do whatever you wish, as thanks for giving me this body. You can fuck me while you’re awake, while you’re asleep… you can even breed me if you want! That’s part of why your cum expands my body like this… so giving birth to a dozen half-breed children of a human boy would be a cinch!’

‘Ahhh… Circe… your mouth… feels so hot! And wet!’

Circe had already plunged her mouth back down onto the boy’s length. _Wait till you see what I have in mind next,_ she thought. She quickly and energetically sucked the boy off, recklessly shoving his cock down her limitless throat. She could suck down cocks of any length since her body was designed for exactly that. She could do many things.

Circe kept up the eager, skilled blowjob. With her experience, she could make most men cum in two minutes flat – but a sexually inexperienced young boy? That was too easy. She ran her tongue across his length in well-practised patterns. She deepthroated him, taking his decent-sized shaft all the way down her throat. Eventually, Kai could take it no more. ‘Circe, I’m cumming again!’

‘Gl-mmph!’ Despite her expertise, Circe was caught off-guard – the boy’s load was _barely_ smaller than his last one! What a little stud. She smiled, happily drinking down each spurt as it came. Kai drooled a little bit as he let the raw pleasure course through him, a powerful feeling that most boys his age wouldn’t get to experience. Sure, they would masturbate, but how many other guys were getting their cocks serviced by an expert succubus? ‘Mmph…’

‘Ah… sorry, was it too much, Circe?’

Circe pulled off with a loud ‘slop’ noise. She checked herself before answering – again, her tits had expanded, along with her ass, which was now decently thick. ‘Such an innocent boy. It could _never_ be too much for me.’

‘That… was so much fun… ah…’

‘Don’t pass out on me, little Kai. We’re not done yet.’ Circe shuffled back, her body feeling heavier. She rubbed her hands together, before casting a little spell towards Kai’s cock. ‘And… presto! Now you’re hung.’

‘Wh… WHAAAAT?’ Kai stared down incredulously at his own dick. Where it originally stood comfortably at five inches erect, it now reached almost nine inches. Additionally, he felt ready and raring to go for another round – there was no soreness or fatigue in his crotch at all. ‘That’s awesome!’

‘Just to confirm it with me… what was your one biggest wish? I already know it, but just confirm it with me.’

Kai barely heard the question. ‘I wish… I wish I was popular with all the other students here, at this school. That’s… that’s what I want.’

‘Good! I’ve already given you some help with that.’

Kai stared at her, awkward and silent. ‘Your tits are leaking, Circe.’

‘So they are!’ Circe, with a naughty grin on her face, licked at her own breast. Her milk tasted sweet. She needed both hands to grab a single one of her own tits, now. ‘Let’s fuck.’

‘As in… sex?’

‘Absolutely. Sit up. I’m going to ride your cock.’

No sooner had Kai done so than did Circe climb atop him. She rubbed her pussy entrance on his dick, briefly, biting her lip. ‘Ready? Losing your virginity with a professional sex machine like me is the best way to do it!’

‘Alright. You can do it.’ Circe sank down onto Kai’s new and improved cock, penetrating herself deeply. She cried out in pleasure. Kai just moaned in surprise. ‘W-Wow!’

‘Good, right? Rough up my tits. Suckle them and let me set the pace!’ Kai would’ve nodded, but his mind was lost. He couldn’t believe how good and strange this felt, having unprotected sex for the first time. His cock felt totally different, too, due to being squeezed so tightly by Circe’s body. It was simply perfect – so warm, wet, and wonderful. He moaned, before remembering what Circe had asked for.

Trying to control his breathing, Kai leaned in to suckle and play with Circe’s tits. He grabbed roughly at the smooth, round flesh, letting the succubus ride him, fucking him hard and fast. He played with her tits and sucked on her lactating nipples, eagerly enjoying the raw sex session. He felt like he could just melt into this position – Circe really seemed to know what she was doing.

‘Ah! Ah! So good… it’s been so long!’ Circe moaned like a slut, saying things that a girl of her apparent age shouldn’t. ‘Fuck me and cum inside me, Kai! I want it. Let’s see how much cum you can spurt, now, with a specially, magically enhanced cock.’

Kai moaned into the succubus girl’s breasts. ‘Mm…’ After just a minute more, he could feel a strong energy well up in his crotch, before it burst forth. He didn’t warn Circe at all. He kept sucking and licking at her tits, while ejaculating straight up into her cunt.

‘Ah-gyaaah!’ Kai felt Circe’s tight pussy squeeze him tightly as he kept unloading into her. This particular orgasm was amazing beyond belief – he’d never thought it possible for his young cock to feel _this_ good. He moaned, almost biting the flesh of Circe’s tit, rubbing his teeth on it a bit.

‘Mm…’ Kai pulled away. ‘Ah… can we do that again?’ Below, Circe’s belly seemed to bulge outwards the tiniest bit, but Kai wasn’t sure of it. Had he stuffed her so full of cum that she’d inflated a little?

Circe grinned, looking down. ‘You’ve filled me right up. I’ll do that a dozen times with you, if you want…’

+++

By the time the school day ended, Circe had indeed done it a dozen times with the boy. Lacking energy, she rode him slowly, one last time.

‘Ah…’ as he once again filled Circe’s belly with cum, he noticed something. ‘Your tummy’s bulging out, Circe. Did I fill you up too much?’

‘Mm… too much? Of course not. I’m designed to accommodate as much cum as you can give me… even if that means I have to expand a little bit.’ Each of the boy’s ejaculations had been as huge the last. By now, her tits had expanded to an obscene degree, filling out to be bigger than Kai’s own head! Her ass had thickened out to rival the best human girls. Her pussy had been perfectly molded to fit Kai’s mega dick. Normally that took a week or two, but she’d spent so much time screwing the eager little boy that it hadn’t taken long at all. ‘You like how my tummy stretches out with your cum?’

‘Ah… I missed the whole day of school.’ Kai felt like an idiot. A hopeless, horny idiot. ‘I wonder why they didn’t come knocking for me…’

‘My magic, of course. I cast a spell or two to make them not notice.’ Circe lay down aside the tired boy, finally exhausted after fucking for literally nine hours straight. ‘Now, hush, and go to sleep.’ Kai wanted to. He yawned. If he fell asleep so soon, he’d be up bright and early. He closed his eyes, listening to Circe. ‘Tomorrow will be even better… you’ve got a lot of new friends to make!’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school has changed - and Kai has some fun times ahead. He encounters a former bully of his... who’s now hungry for his cock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for an anonymous fan - part 2

‘Mm… Circe?’ Kai awoke. He looked around the room to see no sign of his stacked succubus partner. Had it all been nothing but a dream? Oh, well. The end.  
Wait, no.   
Kai peeked below the covers, looking down at his cock to find… it was huge! Everything he remembered from the night before had actually happened.  
He got to his feet, smiling, but lacking direction. ‘Circe?’ He called again, eyes continually flicking down to his morning wood. Maybe Circe would help him with it. He put on some simple clothes, then exited out into the hallway. Immediately, he noticed that something was… different. People were glancing at him differently. He was the youngest boy in the school, but some of the looks from the girls he passed were unmistakeable. He noticed plenty of girls not wearing their uniforms – some walked around in only underwear. His raging erection wasn’t going away any time soon.  
The atmosphere itself had changed, too. He could hear giggling and moaning throughout the hallways, everywhere he went. Despite it being Wednesday morning, teachers weren’t holding any classes that Kai could see. He passed a few girls he’d never seen before, but most of all, every girl he went past had the most gloriously proportioned body. Body features seemed to have been accentuated and enhanced. The girls who had been flat or ugly were now big-chested and attractive. Some had bodies to rival pornstars, and Kai couldn’t help but stare. Nobody seemed to mind. And, for that matter, nobody picked on him or singled him out…  
…At least, not for a while.  
Seeing no reason to leave it behind, Kai returned to his room to pick up his phone. Upon leaving, he got a shock. ‘Um… hi, there.’ A group of unfamiliar girls were staring at him. There were a few guys up the back, too. ‘Er…’  
‘Come here!’ A girl with the most terrifying look of desire on her face lunged at Kai. The boy reacted very quickly, turning around and sprinting in the opposite direction. ‘H-hey! Come back. All of us want a turn!’  
Kai fled, ducking through various hallways, instinctively running away from the group of large, tall girls as he had trained himself to do. That many girls fixated on him was never a good thing. He kept running, thinking of how screwed he was, until- WHAM!  
‘Ow! What…?’ Kai had ran straight into a girl he recognised – Chelsea, a snooty corporate heir. Her expression was different to normal, though. She grabbed Kai strongly by the arm, dragging him into an obscure side room. The door blended in nicely with the surroundings. ‘Chelsea,’ Kai protested, ‘ugh, please…’  
‘Shush.’ Chelsea held the boy tightly, refusing to let him go. They were in a disused classroom – wondered how the older girl had got it unlocked. ‘Heheh. Look at you.’  
‘Please…’  
‘Stop worrying.’ Kai glanced to Chelsea’s body. She’d been busty even before Circe’s appearance in the school, but Chelsea’s looks had changed a little bit. Her tits were a little bigger, her curves a bit fuller. Kai saw her often enough to notice the changes in her waist – she seemed thinner, with even more of an hourglass figure. She had barely any belly fat at all – it was in all the right places. It was as if, magically, overnight, she’d transformed.  
…Kai realised, most likely, that was exactly what had happened.  
‘Here’s the deal I wanna make. I won’t call back that group of sluts – plus a few man-whores – if you indulge me.’ Kai watched, mouth agape, as the busty heiress licked her lips. ‘You owe me for not subjecting you to hours of sexual torment by a group of endless, cum-hungry sluts. Instead, you get to deal with just one – me!’  
‘Are you serious? Really?’ Kai knew the answer to that. The evidence was staring him in the face. ‘Oh… okay.’ Chelsea hugged him close, pressing his face into her big tits. She smiled down at him. Kai had to admit, he’d always found her physically attractive – it was the girl’s personality that so irked him. Now, that seemed to have changed for the better. She wore an ill-fitting school uniform, one far too small to cover her luscious curves and enlarged tits.  
Chelsea didn’t take it off. ‘Come on. Let’s have a little fun. Do it, just for me… I promise I won’t hand you over to the crowd of whores!’  
Kai decided to roll with things. Chelsea did not remove any clothing, opting to let her curves bulge against her tight garments. Kai gasped in wonder as he got a closer look at the girl’s breasts – they must have been bigger than his head! ‘Before we start, though, um… have you seen a girl my age wandering around? One with demon horns?’  
‘Maybe. I’ll tell you that after you service me.’ With that, Kai was done negotiating. He let Chelsea pick him up, and the tall, domineering girl started to take Kai’s clothes off for him. His school shirt was unbuttoned quickly, and his long pants chucked aside without care. His long, thick erection poked through the top of his underpants. ‘Oo.’  
‘Ah…’ Kai felt the blood flow to his enhanced cock. ‘Do what you want, I suppose.’  
‘I will, you lecherous little boy. Heh.’ Rather than continue undressing him, Chelsea forcibly began making out with the boy. ‘Mm… mm.’  
Kai did not resist. He gave his best attempt at a kiss, but was quite overwhelmed by Chelsea’s forwardness. She stuck her tongue into his mouth, gleefully kissing the boy, delighting in his immature moans. She wrapped her arms around his bare back, hugging him as she made out with a boy several years her junior.  
Kai leaned into the older girl, enjoying how warm her body felt against his. Chelsea kept the ministrations up for several minutes. Kai enjoyed the sensations, until they stopped abruptly. ‘W-Wha?’ He’d gotten quite lost in the pleasure of it. His cock ached, ready for action. ‘You kiss really well.’  
‘Odd. I’ve only had one boyfriend before today, and I was never very good with him. No matter. All sorts of strange things are happening to everyone, today…. yet somehow, none of it bothers me. What I do know is… you’re special. That thick little demon girl told me you were. Besides, I’d rather be with a cute little boy like you.’  
‘Right…’ Kai distinctly recalled Chelsea dating one of the jocks. He thought it best not to question things. At Chelsea’s direction, the boy sat in the chair at the front of the classroom. Like most school furniture, it was fancy. Kai liked how it felt. Chelsea grabbed at his underpants, taking them off quickly, and gazing at his length. ‘Geez. You really want this.’  
‘Of course, I do.’ Chelsea got on her knees in front of Kai, reaching a soft, perfect hand up to his cock length. ‘Let’s give this thing a spin.’ Kai nodded, watching as Chelsea grabbed his dick, starting to jack him off roughly. ‘Oo. Very nice.’  
‘Aaaah… you’re stroking really fast.’  
‘Do you like it when a woman takes charge?’ Chelsea stared at him with a piercing gaze he’d seen before. She’d enrolled in the school because she had rich parents, not because of any delusion of intelligence. That had made her terribly jealous of little Kai, with his cute face, and his innocent demeanour… she’d bullied him a lot.   
Now the tables had… sort of turned?  
‘Ah… I like how tightly you’re grabbing me. I’m going to cum everywhere.’  
‘I’d like to see that.’ Chelsea smiled. ‘I can’t wait to try this out for real…’  
‘I-I’ll let you do that.’ Kai decided to stop being a wimp. He had a monster cock. With a monster cock came stronger resolve. ‘I want to bend you over the desk.’  
Chelsea merely smirked at him, stroking him faster. ‘You know, that sounds like a fine idea!’ She stared at Kai’s cock. ‘Mm. What I really want is for you to pump me full with as many babies as possible.’  
‘Hah… R-really?’  
‘Really.’ Chelsea jerked the boy off as fast as she could. She desperately wanted to see his cock spurt. She wanted to see just how much powerful cum he had stored in those monstrously huge balls. ‘Come on, little Kai. Cum all over me. Let’s see how equipped you are to knock me up and make my belly swell.’  
‘A-Alright.’ Kai held his hands in a defensive position on his chest, for a few more moments. He opted to move them down to his hips, standing proud and tall, looking far more confident… more than he actually felt. He was ready to cum. He couldn’t help but chuckle, very quietly, at the absurdity of the whole situation. Chelsea, the stuck-up rich girl, had turned into a bimbo who wanted a belly stuffed with kids. What could Kai do but oblige? But first… ‘Chelsea, it’s happening.’  
‘Ahhhh!’ The girl opened her mouth wide, and Kai promptly ejaculated on her face. She flinched briefly as an almighty spurt hit her in the cheek, then a second went straight into her mouth. Chelsea had expected an above-average orgasm… but Kai’s didn’t stop. Squirt after squirt of hot, sticky cum coated the bimbo’s face and upper body, shocking Chelsea with its sheer volume.  
Kai sighed. He opened his eyes, staring at Chelsea. A girl who had once been his tormentor was now begging to be his cumslut. He watched, rapt, as Chelsea started to undergo the same expansion process as Circe had. Her tits swelled up some more, her thighs thickened, right before Kai’s eyes. He smiled. ‘Wow, Chelsea. How does that feel?’  
Chelsea looked confused only for a moment as she licked at her face and cleaned up Kai’s cum. She began to laugh, getting to her feet. ‘Wow, look at me. I’m a certified bimbo! Let’s fuck.’ Chelsea turned around, bending over the wooden desk. Kai was treated to a full view of her thick, massive ass. Beneath her skirt, she wore no underwear at all, and her pussy dripped with anticipation. ‘I want you to start off nice and – AH!’   
Chelsea was taken completely by surprise – Kai had grabbed her ass and proceeded to push his cock right into her pussy.  
‘Oh my!’ Chelsea felt the boy reach deep into her tunnels, stretching her open. ‘You’re a little more assertive than I thought.’  
‘Ah… I’m just giving you what you want.’ Kai’s hands were sucked into the fat, expanded flesh of the older girl’s buttcheeks. Her pussy felt different to Circe’s – it was a little looser, and much longer. He could fit his entire eight inch dick in with only a bit of extra effort. Grunting, he started to fuck Chelsea. ‘If I cum inside you, you’ll get even bigger.’ Kai noticed how Chelsea’s clothes hugged her body even tighter, now. It looked delightfully lewd – the garments seemed like they’d explode at any moment. Eventually, they would be unable to hold in Chelsea’s tits.  
‘Oo… fuck, Kai! Your cock hurts, but I love it. Move faster, please…’  
Kai nodded. He moved in and out of Chelsea’s dripping wet cunt, having sex with an older girl for the very first time. He’d thought of this, sometimes. He’d played out scenarios in his head a little differently, though, mostly of Chelsea breaking down and admitting she secretly loved him, then having sex with him. This would do nicely. Kai sort of wanted to be more punishing with her, to be a little meaner… but he didn’t really have it in him. What’s more, her personality seemed to have changed. She genuinely wanted him. He kept moving, going faster, delighting in the sensation of unprotected sex with an older teen girl.  
‘Mm… fuck. Kai, you’re going to make me cum, too. I can’t wait for you to squirt your babies into me…’  
‘I will, Chelsea. You should give birth to all of my babies.’  
‘Fuck… I want you to stretch my belly out with them! Make my body even bigger, you cute little stud. Some bimbos are already walking around with super huge tits and massive butts. Make me like that with your cum, and give me a mega-huge belly, too!’  
‘I’d love to!’ Honestly, Kai could forgive Chelsea easily. Unprotected sex had that effect on men and boys as a form of apology. ‘I’m gonna make you full and heavy with my kids. I think that would be cool, honestly…’  
‘Ah! I’m cumming, already… AH!’ Chelsea orgasmed, feeling her legs wobble as she came on a little boy’s huge cock. ‘Ah… fuck…’  
‘Ah… me, too.’ Kai groaned, moving faster, before feeling a surge of release. ‘Ngh… gah…’ He ejaculated deep into Chelsea’s spasming cunt, filling her up with countless gushes of sperm. Circe really had enhanced him – he sent ten, eleven, twelve spurts of jizz into the older girl, turning her into his own breeding slut. He wondered, in the moments of orgasm, whether he really had knocked Chelsea up. He collapsed forward onto her ass – and literally felt it expand, pushing him out a bit. Of all the strange things he’d seen and experienced in the past twenty-four hours, expanding bimbos took the cake.  
‘Whoa. I’m fuckin’ huge.’ Chelsea laughed. ‘My ass is even bigger, now, and look at my tits! Heh!’ As She said, Chelsea’s top burst right open with a loud ripping noise. ‘Oh!’ She chuckled. ‘There are my tits!’ Chelsea grabbed the huge knockers in her hands, the two of them still not sagging a great deal despite being enormous. ‘God, I feel so full. You probably impregnated me with like… tons of kids! I just know, somehow! Today’s not supposed to be a dangerous day for me, but… I don’t think it matters.’  
‘Ah… good.’ Kai felt exhausted, if only for a few moments. Chelsea got up off the desk, bouncing him off of her ass. She grabbed the boy, picking him up. ‘What?’  
‘There you go.’ Her pussy dripping with cum, Chelsea set little Kai down on the classroom chair. She climbed atop him, rubbing her pussy lips on his cock. Kai still couldn’t believe how much his endowment had improved. It really was ridiculous. His dick seemed to constantly exude precum, and it shot the most outrageously large loads. He figured, that, eventually, Chelsea’s body would expand too much for her to catch him. Kai would take his leave, then… but only then. ‘I want more. Oof… I feel like it should he harder for me to move, but I’m alright. Squirt me full with some more cum. Like I said… I’d love to have as many little babies for you as possible! Squirt my cunt full!’  
Kai nodded, closing his eyes as Chelsea sank down onto his cock. ‘Ah…’ He instinctively leaned in, sucking on Chelsea’s now-exposed breast as he did. ‘Mm…’  
‘Good. You like that, my little guy? You like my big titties? They’re just for you… mm. Suck on them as much as you like.’ Chelsea bounced up and down, feeling Kai’s cock reach as deep into her womb as possible. She had no doubt that she would conceive his children after today and be stuck as a super-lewd momma. ‘Mm… your cum’s all in my belly. Most of it didn’t leak out. Would you look at that? It’s making me swell up, like a whole bunch, hah...’  
‘Mm…’ Kai kind of liked that. He liked being the cause of Chelsea’s body changes. In two loads, she’d already expanded quite ludicrously. Kai knew he’d probably creampie her five or six times before being allowed to leave. He kept his head nestled in her huge boobs, not making any attempt to hold his orgasm back. It would only be a few minutes.  
Chelsea kept riding the boy, causing a lewd, wet slap noise to echo through the room. Liquids leaked out of her pussy and onto the chair, mostly from Chelsea. Kai’s torrent of cum had largely absorbed into her womb and belly, thanks to her new properties. Had Circe’s presence really caused all this? Kai resolved to find her right away, once he was finished here…  
‘Fuck! Cum in my pussy again, Kai. I want to feel it again. God, you’re so sweet and cute… I want your babies so much!’  
‘Ah…’ Kai pulled his mouth away from the girl’s breast. ‘That’s… good. I’ll… hah… give you them!’  
‘Yes, yes… yes!’ Chelsea’s second orgasm synchronised with the boy’s. Kai leaned into Chelsea, hugging her, wrapping his arms around her body. He pressed his face into her huge tits, delighting in filling her cunt a second time. He wondered if his swimmers were actually doing work inside the girl’s womb… was he to be a father? Would he make strange babies, now?’  
‘More…’ demanded Chelsea with a warm smile, as her proportions expanded again. ‘Give me more.’  
+++  
‘HAH…’ As predicted, Chelsea had milked the boy six times. ‘Cum… so good.’ Chelsea, having ridden the boy a final time, got to her feet. She looked absolutely obscene, now. Her ass, thighs, hips and tits had expanded to ridiculous proportions. She was very bloated with cum – her belly looked terribly full and swollen, almost as if she was extremely pregnant. Which she intended to be. ‘I’ll be back later… for, like… the rest of your jizz.’ By that point, her clothes were little more than scraps. Her ridiculous, exaggerated curves had either forced her to undress or had straight up ripped when she’d refused to take them off. ‘I’m gonna… go.’  
Kai seemed to have made the girl delirious and ditzy. She could still move around, but Kai was surprised she could. She looked like some kind of sow, or some kind of weird sexual goddess out of an anime, or something.   
Kai was exhausted. He lay there on the floor for a few minutes, simply catching his breath. Was this his life, now? He’d been sent to this school to get super smart. He was supposed to be some kind of genius scientist, or elite politician, or something… instead, he was training to be a sex machine.  
‘Hi.’ Circe had snuck into the room. She whistled, looking down at Kai. ‘Good job on that bitch. Sorry I haven’t been around. I’ve just been making sure everyone is suitably touched up, hyper-sexualised, horny and ready to breed! Everything must be perfect.’  
‘Ah… cool.’ Kai wasn’t really listening.  
‘Looks like I’ll need to upgrade you again if you’re going to keep up with what I have planned.’ She smirked down at Kai. The fun was far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like supporting my stories, consider checking out my profile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai must share his new 'gift' with others, now properly adjusting to his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission for an anonymous fan - part 3

Kai looked towards his dorm room’s door with mild frustration. He’d tried his best to get a good night’s sleep, but the constant sounds of sex outside were incredibly distracting. The distant moans, wet smacking noises, and other debaucherous sounds woke Kai up through the night. When he finally reached the morning, he felt quite irritated. At least he wouldn’t have any school.

His other problem was his eternally hard dick. That was only a slight exaggeration – it took very little for Kai to get an erection, now. The slightest horny thought would send the blood pumping to his huge dick. He’d spent a lot of time just admiring it in the mirror last night, amused at how huge the thing looked against his small body. It made him feel good about himself. Then he’d jacked off again.

The boy supposed it was time to give it attention. What would he be up to? Maybe he would seek out Chelsea again. Before he could make a decision, though, Circe arrived in his room, appearing out of thin air. ‘Ah!’ the succubus exhaled, smiling at Kai. ‘Hello there.’

Honestly, Kai had just about forgotten about her after yesterday’s events. ‘Hi. You’re back.’ Circe retained her extremely thickened proportions from their activities, the evening before the last. ‘What’s up?’

‘Well, first i was coming in to check on you.’

‘I’m alright. Horny, though.’

Circe smirked. ‘That’s perfect! See, the second thing I had to tell you… is that you can’t just share that gift of yours with one person.’

‘Huh. Alright. That’s fine.’ Kai heard a quiet commotion outside. ‘What’s that?’ Circe strode towards the oak door, reaching a small hand up to grab the handle. She swung the door right open, revealing…

…A swarm of teenage bimbos.

‘Hi, Kai!’ Chelsea, leading the horde, approached him. ‘Sorry, I brought friends this time.’

A chorus of horny voices sounded as the bimbo horde swarmed Kai’s bed. They all climbed onto him. ‘Hey, bitches! You gotta go one at a time. Geez!’

Circe sat at Kai’s desk, watching the spectacle. Time to see just how well her magic held up after all this time. She would enjoy this.

+++

After substantial discussion, the first girl to have a turn was decided. ‘What’s up, you little stud? The name’s Jess!’

‘Oh yeah, I know you.’ Kai remembered the girl. She had some obscene tits and a skirt-busting ass, but the name rang a bell. She had long blonde hair and deeply tanned skin. Her body type and behaviour were typical of the Japanese ‘gyaru’ type. Kai would be her prey, today.

+++

Chelsea watched as one of her sluttier friends bounced on Kai’s cock. ‘Ah! Ah! Oh my god, it is _so_ good!’ She moaned, slamming her cunt down onto the young boy’s huge length. ‘Ooooooh!’

Kai moaned. This girl was far looser than Circe, down there… but she moved fast. Kai would cum in no time at all. Jess’s pussy made the lewdest noises, squelching and squishing against the boy’s dick, clearly well-accustomed to taking cock. ‘I’m gonna cum, Jess.’

‘Do it! Cum in me and give me a bimbo body like Chels’! I want it! I’m sorry I never paid you attention before.’ With a high-pitched moan, the gyaru slut gushed fluids all over his cock as Kai filled her womb. ‘AAAAH! KNOCK ME UP!’

+++

‘Me next.’ Chelsea sat next to Kai on the bed as another girl approached, speaking. ‘I think you need to be examined on your skills.’

‘Mrs. Lynne?’ Kai pondered her presence for a second, then considered it fine. ‘I was wondering where all the teachers were.’

‘I am instructing the girls in his best to extract semen from the male penis.’ The teacher said.

‘In other words,’ Said Circe, ‘she’s instructing in the fine art of sucking dick! My magic spread to all the faculty as well. I hope you like.’

‘Glmph.’ Responded Mrs. Lynne as she took the boy’s length into her mouth.

‘Wow, ma’am. You’re really, really good at this!’ As with the other girls, Mrs. Lynne did not hold back.

‘Ah!’ The teacher quickly ended up riding him, bouncing up and down on his swollen cock. ‘This, girls, is how you ride a dick!’

‘We know.’ Said Chelsea. ‘Duh. It’s not exactly rocket science.’

+++

‘As with your teacher,’ the third woman got on her hands and knees in front of Kai, ‘I will be giving you an examination.’

‘Ms. Crane?’ Kai gazed at the school nurse’s thick ass and dripping wet pussy as she presented herself to him. The dark-haired beauty had been a little on the plain side before Circe’s arrival, but now resembled a supermodel. ‘You look nice today.’

‘Why, thank you, Kai! But it’s Claire, now.’

‘…What do you want to examine about me?’

‘What do you think?’ Claire smirked back at him as Kai began to mount her. ‘I wish to test the volume and virility of your sperm. Kindly do your best to impregnate me for testing purposes. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’re perfectly healthy.’

Kai tried to avoid laughing at the woman’s roundabout way of asking for sex. ‘Okay.’ His session with her did not last long and ended with another sloppy creampie.

+++

‘I want to taste it!’ One of the girls sucking Kai’s dick demanded. ‘Squirt your jizz on my face.’

‘Do it.’ Chelsea demanded. ‘For both of us!’

Kai was used to this, by now. Sucking his length was what he could only describe as a catgirl – the girl, whose name had been something different before, had started calling herself Kat. Somehow, she had cat ears. Kai would ask Circe later – she’d gone off somewhere, saying she needed to inspect some more things.

Kat deepthroated his cock expertly, smiling up at Kai. Those eyes were strangely enchanting. Beneath, Chelsea had her tongue working the boy’s balls – she’d been too eager. She just couldn’t wait. ‘Soak us!’ She demanded. ‘Then fuck me.’

‘Ah… ahhhhhh!’ Kai ejaculated on the faces of the two girls. Cum ran down their cheeks, soaking them with virile liquid. Somehow, it still wasn’t even less than his first load. Circe’s magic really was great. ‘Thank you…’

+++

‘Me, now…’ Chelsea begged, absolutely desperate. ‘I can’t move a lot, but you can still fuck me!’

‘Can I use your mouth, first, Chelsea? I kind of want to go for a little longer with you.’

‘Of course! Fuck my mouth and cum in – _glmmph!_ ’ Kai hadn’t even hesitated. He bucked his little hips into her mouth, pushing his cock down her throat. ‘Mmmmph!’ Chelsea closed her eyes, wincing as Kai shoved himself into her with reckless abandon.

‘How’s that feel, Chelsea? I love how your mouth feels.’

‘Mm, mm!’ Chelsea closed her eyes, moaning happily as she sucked down Kai’s cock. The girl seemed not to have too much trouble gulping down his entire length. He started to thrust in and out of her, delighting in the moist feeling of her mouth wrapping around his length. Chelsea didn’t gag or protest at all – somehow, she could fit the entire 8+ inches in with very little trouble. Kai wasn’t sure whether to credit Chelsea, or Circe’s magic.

He went at if for a few minutes, fucking Chelsea’s mouth like he would a pussy. This was a fun way to do it! He honestly felt impressed with how deep she could take it. ‘Chelsea, you’re really good at this. I’m gonna go faster.’

‘Glm-hm!’

‘You’re a good slut, too. Maybe I should pay more attention to you.’ Before long, Kai could feel the telltale feeling, welling up in his balls. He moaned gently, pleasing Chelsea. Funnily enough, Chelsea herself was a little surprised at how easy this was for her, now. She eagerly licked at Kai’s shaft as he shoved it into her, trying to get a rhythm of her own going, but little Kai was unstoppable! She felt wondered to be a cumslut for such a cute boy. She felt Kai’s length begin to pulsate, ready to squirt a huge load down her throat…

‘Ah… here it comes, Chelsea!’ Kai grunted, shoving his length as far down as possible. His huge balls smacked against Chelsea’s chin as he ejaculated, passionately hosing down her mouth and throat with his jizz. ‘Aaaaah…’ he enjoyed this greatly. Kai noted to try this kind of blowjob again.

Chelsea loved it, too. She particularly enjoyed the faint throbbing of the boy’s nuts against her chin as they worked overtime to fill her needs. She drank down every drop, delighting in the taste and volume of the boy’s powerful sperm.

After that, Chelsea wanted more.

+++

‘It’s kind of hard to do this, Chelsea. Ngh… it’s still fun, though.’ Kai, having expanded Chelsea’s body even more, watched as she struggled to get up. Once she was in position, he got behind her, then let the girl’s massive, massive ass swallow his cock. He delighted in fucking the girl. Chelsea smiled back at him, stuck on her hands and knees as Kai fucked her unprotected cunt. ‘There’s so much of... well, you!’

‘Ah! You love it, don’t you? I’m the thickest bitch there ever was. Fuck my cunt with your massive cock and knock me up! Make me even bigger.’ That would be a hard request. Kai gazed at the carpet of sluts on his floor. Each had received, at minimum, one load from the boy. Most had been creampied. He did not know how many had been impregnated. He would know in a few months.

‘Chelsea, you’re just so huge… it really is ridiculous.’ Kai panted, mind awash with thoughts. Out of all the older girls, Chelsea was probably his favourite slut. He hoped the expansions to her body would have _some_ limit, though. If he creampied her every day, eventually her body would get so big he wouldn’t actually be able to reach her pussy. That wouldn’t be fun!

‘Cum! Cum inside me. Give me your cuuuuum!’ Kai couldn’t see the girl’s expression, but she’d totally lost herself. ‘I want jiiiiizz!’ Kai laughed a little at that. Hearing Chelsea, the formerly proper, rich girl, ask for ‘jiiiiiiizz’? That was so ridiculous. Kai would fuck her good.

He delighted in how tight her cunt still was. He suspected that was part of Circe’s magic, too. It should have expanded right open, right? Oh well. He wasn’t going to complain! Kai kept thrusting, lasting a few minutes before feeling his orgasm welling up. This really was paradise. He could just forget about all the school bullshit, all the exams, essays, assignments, bullies… God, the bullies. One of the less pleasant individuals was begging for his cum and near immobilised by some freaky jizz magic.

Chelsea was totally ready to be the boy’s cumslut. Somehow, impossibly, she felt like she’d found her dream life. As for the person she was a few days ago? Fuck that. All that mattered in life, now, was becoming Kai’s perfect breeder and fucktoy. She wondered how many perfect, super special babies she’d get pregnant with. She moaned, begging one last time. ‘Kai, cum inside me again! Please, do it everyday…’

With a few more thrusts, Kai was ready to honour the girl’s request. ‘You’re ready, now, Chelsea? I’m gonna cum!’

‘YES, YES, YES!’ Chelsea gushed a stream of fluids as she came, soaking Kai’s pelvis totally. Geez, that was some force. With her orgasm came Kai’s – the young boy moaned, collapsing onto Chelsea’s fat body. He was feeling a _little_ drained… but only a little. How many orgasms was this, now? Thirteen? He’d came on the catgirl’s face, then filled her pussy up as well. She was a little thicker than the other girls, sans Chelsea, thanks to that. Now, Kai had filled Chelsea yet again.

‘Having fun, you two?’ came a higher voice.

‘Ah… Circe.’ Kai fell backwards, plonking down on his ass. ‘You look nice today.’

Circe did. She’d gone from being a short, skinny succubus with big tits, to a thick, shapely succubus with massive tits. She still retained her short height, also, making her seem even more ridiculous. ‘You want a turn?’

‘I do.’ Circe climbed atop him, lining her pussy up with his cock. ‘I want to try you out. You’re growing finely into your role as a stud, aren’t you? I’m happy.’ She sank down onto his cock with a wet noise, moaning softly. ‘I’ll have more beds brought in here. This thick bitch needs some space.’

‘Ah…’ Kai let Circe ride his cock, impressed by the seemingly non-stop sex given to him. He just couldn’t believe he wasn’t tired by now. He’d fucked literally a dozen girls full with cum, yet nothing showed signs of stopping. The boy could feel himself changing – where normally his thoughts might wander to things he might learn about today, or to other smart-kid things… he just thought about the best ways to satisfy women. Instead of being a prodigy of the sciences and humanities, he was a prodigy of all things sex.

‘Ah!’ Circe cried. ‘This thing is most satisfying.’

‘Mm…’ Chelsea watched the two, smiling. She could not really move from her position, but that didn’t seem to bother Kai or the succubus. She closed her eyes, yawning.

‘I’m… amazed at how deep this is reaching!’ Circe said. Despite the apparent small length of her pussy, Circe did not appear to struggle at all with the boy’s cock. Kai narrowed his eyes, gazing at her belly – it certainly bulged a little more with each downward thrust Circe made. Still, his cock should have reached into the mid-area of her stomach. He remembered what Circe had said about her body being designed just for this… he wondered just who had ‘designed’ her. ‘Fuck, Kai. You’re a quality kid! What do you say to nonstop sex for the next seventy or eighty-odd years? With me around, I can make sure your equipment’s still in tip-top shape when you’re a hundred!’

‘Th-that’s nice, Circe, but I’m gonna cum!’ He sighed deeply. ‘Again.’

‘Good. Ah… make my body even bigger! I want my belly to swell up, too. It’s been so long since I’ve been pregnant, especially by a human!’ With a unified moan, the two well-endowed individuals orgasmed – Circe clamped down tightly on the boy’s massive dick, and Kai filled her once again.

‘Ah…’ Kai really did enjoy this. He felt another set of powerful, virile spurts coat Circe’s cunt and womb, filling the little succubus girl up. What would things be like in a couple of months? He couldn’t wait. It would be here sooner than he imagined, that he knew.

‘Thank you.’ Though Kai still thought of her as being like him, Circe could not much be described as ‘little’. Circe’s body expanded outwards even more – by this point, she was more breast and ass than anything else. Her belly was fatter, too. ‘Oo. Kai, you really knocked me up.’

‘Ah… I did?’ Kai lay there, his cock stuck in the girl’s cunt. This was nice. A good view, too. Before long, though, Circe started moving again. ‘Ah… more?’

‘More!’ Circe replied. ‘Mind making use of my giant tits, too? They’re here to be used. Eventually they’ll feed your babies, but for now, how about you give them a suck?’ Kai did as he was asked by the cute, horny succubus, licking at her puffy nipples as she rode him a second time. The big, squishy mounds of flesh were delightful to smoosh his face into. He tried to buck his hips further up into Circe, aiming to fuck her as deeply as possible… but she was too heavy. Honestly, he couldn’t really escape.

Circe was certainly enjoying herself. ‘Ah! Ah! Just one more load, Kai. Come on, you can do it. Make sure I get as many of your babies as possible!’ Circe felt so thankful to have been built for this. There was no greater pleasure than sex and giving humans as much of it as possible. She wondered if she should play some more with the girls around here… but to her, personally, nothing compared to a good, stiff cock. ‘Do it again!’

‘Ah, Circe. I’m about to cum again!’ Kai pulled his mouth away from her tits, very briefly, just to say that. The moment he’d finished speaking, Circe shoved back into her tits. Kai felt like they could just swallow him up… he envied his future children. He was genuinely wanting to meet them. What would his children with Circe look like? They would have to be magical in some way or another. What about Chelsea? As Kai’s second orgasm surged forth, he gazed at the fucked-out, swelled-up Chelsea. ‘Mmmmm!’ She would have a massive belly and… God, how big would the rest of her body be? He knew, somehow, that her health wouldn’t suffer at all. Circe’s magic would fix everything. Kai, moaning cutely, ejaculated straight up into Circe’s womb, one last time.

Circe smiled warmly at the boy. ‘That’ll do, now. Honestly, Kai, you’d definitely have knocked me up the very first you came inside my cunt. That doesn’t mean we should stop, of course…’

Kai, panting as he fell backwards, saw that Chelsea still hadn’t moved. ‘You alright over there… Chels?’ he asked. ‘You’re fucking huge.’

‘Mm… more.’ Chelsea muttered. ‘Give me more. Make me bigger. Make me cum… more…’

Kai and Circe both laughed. ‘Girl, you’re already the biggest lady in the room!’ Circe remarked. She shook her head. ‘Oh well. So, Kai, what say I make some more enhancements to you? I’ve got a few ideas.’

Kai wiped the sweat off his brow. ‘We should do something about Chelsea, first. I don’t think she can move.’

‘Oh well. Why’s that a problem?’ Circe smirked. ‘Might as well make her a permanent fixture in this room. Looks like she’s your favourite bitch, after all. First off, I’ll make some changes to her anatomy, then what say we spice up this room a bit? You could use some fancy furniture and magical items.’

Kai nodded, smiling. ‘Alright. Show me what you have in mind.’ His adventures wouldn’t be over, yet. That much was certain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed in the school - how has the debauchery progressed?

Kai awoke to the usual noises. Distant moans, close moans, and wet slap noises. ‘Morning, Chels.’ Kai got up. He wasn’t wearing any clothes, of course. There was no reason to. They just complicated things. ‘Chelsea?’

‘Mmmm?’ The girl moaned, rotating her head towards Kai. ‘Yes. Cum.’ Kai laughed. On an extra-large bed, Chelsea was a permanent fixture. She thought of little but cocks, sex, and babies. As per his morning routine, Kai climbed onto her massive body and began to fuck her. No words were needed between them. ‘Ah…’

‘Good. Still tight for my cock. Thanks again, Chelsea!’

‘Mhm.’

Kai wondered, as he fucked the girl, how long things had been like this? His days were a perfect blend of routine and spontaneity, but Kai couldn’t actually figure out how long he’d been at this. Chelsea had given birth once to a group of his children, and now had a huge belly again, not from cum, but from pregnancy. That would seem to indicate it had been more than a year, but Kai wasn’t sure if Chelsea carried standard-term pregnancies. Maybe she was like Circe… ‘I wonder who I should go and fuck today, Chelsea?’

‘Mm. Dunno.’ Chelsea was now a woman of minimal words. They were rarely necessary. Kai often invited others in to use her, though he had exclusive impregnation rights. Circe had taken the liberty of enhancing Chelsea, just for Kai. She could subsist purely on semen, and certain bodily functions were no longer necessary for her. Her breasts could produce practically unlimited milk, she could be brought to orgasm in less than a minute if desired, and she was given an upgraded pussy. It would remain tight as fuck for cocks but expand extremely easily for childbirth. She was a perfect slut. ‘Ahh…’

‘You’re cumming, Chelsea? Good. I want you to do it ten more times before I fill you.’ After he was done with his personal pregnant slut, Kai went outside, making for his old homeroom.

+++

An hour later, Kai left the room, his erection bobbing up and down as he walked. The ten or so girls in the classroom giggled and moaned, having been well-filled for the time being. Being popular could get exhausting, sometimes… he thanked Circe for upgrading his body so much. He’d been able to satisfy and cum inside each and every girl in that classroom. Four were pregnant, all with multiples thanks to the school-wide magic Circe’s presence created. Kai was reasonably sure he was the father for two or three of them.

The once-prestigious private school was now a hive of sex, demons and debauchery. He reflected on his forgotten ambitions as he strode past classrooms. He didn’t care about those, anymore. He didn’t need nor want to be an elite scientist, a businessman, or a President. Sex, satisfying many girls and impregnating them all was all that mattered.

Many of the classrooms had little demons in them. Students and teachers alike were hooking up with and fucking Circe’s various children. Babies born from a succubus and a human male were essentially full succubi, Circe had explained to Kai. They were sex machines, fully mature within a few _months_ (!) and extremely easy to breed. Circe could expect some grandchildren, soon enough, though those would only be a quarter-succubus, and thus would have no real magic.

One of Circe’s older children accosted Kai in the hallway. ‘Hey!’ Like Circe, she had the height and face of a young girl, but the rest of her body was thicc. This child was particularly bottom-heavy, with moderate tits but a massive ass and thighs. ‘Don’t waste all that.’ Kai looked down to his cock, which was dripping precum all over the floor. He smiled, chuckling sheepishly. ‘Use me.’ She turned around, presenting her dripping cunt to Kai. ‘Use me as much as you like!’

Kai did as the girl asked, pushing her against a wall. The position was definitely a little awkward, but he managed. He wasn’t sure if he was the father of this girl, only that she was one of Circe’s older children.

‘Mmm.’ Kai moaned, fucking the girl hard and fast. Circe’s children had all the proportions and fertility of succubi, but they couldn’t really spread their magic around. If they moved to another place that wasn’t a similar ‘hive’ of sex and demons, their magic would be weak. Spreading the love around required an incubus father.

‘Ah, there you go. I’m cumming again.’ Kai leaned into the girl’s fat butt, ejaculating into her. She wasn’t currently pregnant, as far as Kai could see. Maybe he would give her a child. ‘Good. Thanks for that.’

‘You’re welcome. Also, aren’t you my father? I’m not sure.’

Kai shrugged, walking away and leaving the girl leaking with sperm. ‘I don’t know, either!’

+++

Kai decided to take a break in his room, eventually. He’d creampied over twenty women, and it was only 12 o’clock. He had a drink of water, then went for a piss. He was sure Chelsea would take it if he asked, but Kai wasn’t into that. He sat on his bed. ‘I wonder what things will be like when I’m older, huh, Chels?’

‘Mmm. Dunno.’

‘Wonder how I’ll look.’

‘Mm. Still cute.’

Kai found himself smiling. This certainly wasn’t the most conventional relationship, was it? Kai didn’t mind. This was fun, and he really wanted to-

-Oh. A pair of huge tits were phasing through the ceiling. They were followed by the rest of Circe. She dropped down from the ceiling, landing on the floor with a loud thud. ‘Hey there!’ she said. ‘Look at you. How’s that cock treating you, Kai?’

‘Great. I’ve been sharing it around plenty.’ Kai whistled, gazing at her body. ‘You’re massive, now.’

‘You like it?’ Circe giggled, shaking her engorged tits from side to side. ‘Of course, you do. I know this kind of body is your favourite.’ That was no lie. Kai loved his girls thicc, now. ‘So, how are things?’

‘Good. Chelsea’s got another batch of kids inside her.’

Circe smiled. ‘That’s great! Actually, though… that’s why I’m here.’ Circe climbed onto his bed. One would expect it to creak under the weight, but Circe had obtained an extra-sturdy one for Kai. It would never break, and not need replacing for at least a decade. She’d dedicated some of her spare time to designing a magical, self-cleaning bed… with some degree of success. It was helpful for Chelsea, that was certain. ‘I want you to give me another batch of imps.’

‘Really? Are you sure?’

‘Yep.’ She climbed in front of Kai, reaching an experienced hand down to his dick. ‘That way, I can give some places outside of here a fun time, too. We can’t stay in this school forever.’

‘But… wait.’ Kai let the girl stroke his massive cock, with precum leaking out the end. ‘Outside the school… only full succubi can spread magic outside this place.’

‘Right! Mm…’ Circe loved how the boy’s monster dick felt in her hand. With his delightful personality and his enhanced body, he would be the perfect candidate for what she wanted. She jacked him off for thirty seconds, smiling the whole time, giggling a little at the boy’s pleasured vocalisations. He may have been a little stud, but he was still a young boy. ‘What I want for you, Kai… mm…’

‘Yes?’

‘What I want… is for you to become an incubus.’

Kai wondered whether she was serious, for a moment. One look into her eyes confirmed it. ‘You can do that?’

‘You’re not much different, really. You’ve already got the personality for it. Why don’t we clinch it with the actual magic? All you need to do is drink a bunch of milk after I infuse it with my dark magic. Which I already have!’

Kai was skeptical. ‘I don’t have to, like, sell my soul or anything?’

‘Nah. No crap like that. The only catch is that it’s not a reversible process. Provided you spread some incubus magic around, with me, you’ll live for a long time. Good Incubi can live for thousands of years!’ She moved her pussy to grind it on Kai’s cock, pleasing the boy. Circe had such fat cunt lips. Kai let the thick flesh rub across his cock, dripping wet as always. Circe was teasing him. Silly girl – Kai knew she was desperate for a good fuck, since she literally always was. She kept teasing him with her pussy, continuing to explain Kai’s possible fate. ‘You’ll probably get horns like mine, but otherwise it’s anyone’s guess how your body will change. You’re like 75% of the way already. Your life purpose will be to spread as much sex and pleasure around as possible, and to impregnate any females who have the good fortune of coming across you.’

‘That... ah… does sound nice.’

‘Provided you fuck regularly – which shouldn’t be hard for you – you won’t die nor age! Imagine it… unf… you being a cute little boy forever!’

Kai wondered… why shouldn’t he? Eternal youth was not a bad idea. Eternal sex was not a bad idea. ‘Let’s do it. I’ll be your incubus.’ Kai let the girl climb forward onto him, shoving her mega titties into his mouth. ‘Mmf!’

‘Then drink up. It’s that easy, heehee! Technically, it’s a requirement that we have sex a couple of times as well. I mean, we’ve already done that… but no harm in making sure, right?’ She let Kai begin to drink from her huge, obscene, leaking tits, all the while rubbing his dick against her belly. She’d carried his children in that belly, before. That had been such fun. Now, though, the little imps he gave her would be full-blooded demons! Circe resolved to get herself pregnant as soon as she’d transformed the boy. It had been… centuries since she’d birthed a full-blooded succubus like herself? Or was it more than a millennium? How old was she, again? ‘Oo… I love how you vacuum my tits out, Kai! Do this for a bit and you’ll be an incubus!’

‘Mm hm hmm!’ Kai eagerly lapped up the girl’s milk – it tasted like nothing else he’d ever had. The boy suspected Circe’s milk tasted different depending on who was drinking it. It was so delightful and nutritious... he thought of the future, of being a genuine sex demon for every girl he came across. That would be such fun. He would keep impregnating Circe with his spawn, along with as many human girls as would take his seed. He wondered if being an incubus would guarantee that he knocked up any girl he fucked. That would be sweet. ‘Mm…’ Kai groaned, feeling something in his crotch. He squinted, enduring one last bit of growth down below, ensuring his cock and balls were as effective as possible.

He could feel his body transforming. First, his cock and balls started to feel different. In addition to their increased size, his balls hung low and sagged with the weight of the sperm in them. They tingled in a strange way – the same magic Circe used now coursed through his body. Above, on top of his head, he could feel a strange sensation. It burned, for a moment, then stopped. Kai realised that was probably where he’d grow horns. Weird, but cool.

Kai’s balls continued to churn away below, his sperm production now truly in overdrive. ‘Heh.’ Said Circe. ‘Ah. You can stop, now.’ Kai pulled away, feeling totally different. He couldn’t explain how. ‘Congrats, Kai. You’re now a proper incubus. Enjoy living forever and fucking whoever you want.’

‘Cool…’ Kai pulled away, gazing at his new self. His cock was even bigger, now. How obscene. Any girl would go crazy for it. Circe turned around, away from him, and started to grind her ass on his cock. ‘Nice…’

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Kai did. He would always welcome Circe to tease him and fuck him, but she was certainly drawing things out. She stroked his length with her asscheeks for a minute or two, craning her head back to smile at Kai. She had such a dirty look on her face… Kai really did like her. He didn’t know if he would say he _loved_ her, per se… Kai was mostly a boy of lust. Still, he loved Circe’s personality, and everything she’d done for him.

After teasing him a little more and rubbing her tits on his cock for a bit, Circe started to move onto Kai. He gasped as Circe climbed atop him, pushing him back. ‘Whoa… ah? Circe?’

‘Remember? You have to impregnate me, now!’ Circe, horny and eager to make a sloppy mess, impale herself in Kai’s cock. ‘Ooooo… God, that is _absolutely fucking huge!_ I love it. Fuck my womb open, Kai!’

‘Ah… okay!’ Kai felt more sensitive than before. He wasn’t going to cum quicker, but… it was as if the build-up to orgasm was better. He grunted, happy and willing to give Circe whatever she wanted. He was ready to spread this magic around the world. He leaned back upwards, against the weight of Circe’s super-thicc body, and began to suck on her tits. ‘Mmmm.’

‘Oh! Well, that’s nice.’ Circe moaned cutely, bouncing up and down with loud, wet ‘smack’ noises. ‘You have no idea how good it feels when you do that.’

Kai just kept sucking, letting Circe milk his cock while he drank from her tits.

‘So, your powers… there are… a lot to get through!’ Circe had trouble speaking in between her pleasured moans. No boy or man in the school had a cock as brilliant as her master’s. Circe was always happy to let it breed her, but now even more so. ‘For a start… you can control your dick. You can use magic to make it… even bigger if you want! Or… smaller, too.’

Kai kept sucking, paying attention to Circe’s words. God, this was the life. Still, he didn’t think he would want to adjust his cock any more. It was just fine how it was.

‘You can impregnate any girl, always! It doesn’t matter if she’s ovulating, so long as she’s pubescent, you can knock her up.’ Circe moved even faster. ‘And you can even… AH, I’M CUMMING!’

‘Mm mm!’ Kai allowed his own orgasm to surge forth, absolutely flooding Circe’s womb with his improved, incubus seed. Kai assumed she wasn’t immune to the magical effects she’d just mentioned, and that Circe would get pregnant immediately. Awesome. Even if she wasn’t, the volume of his sperm swelled her belly outward a little, expanding her a bit. Her body overall stayed the same – she couldn’t get _too_ huge, or she’d be unable to move. Kai kept drinking from the limitless supply of milk that Circe had.

Then Kai reached to the top of her head, grabbing Circe’s horns.

‘Aaaah! You know those are… an erogenous zone, right?’ They sure had grown. They were the clearest sign that Circe was not really human… not that that was a problem. She immediately had to submit to whatever her incubus boy wanted. ‘Ah…’

‘Get on your back, Circe. I’ll put those babies in you.’

‘Okay!’ Circe let Kai flip her body around, positioning himself at her pussy entrance. Her tits, despite their enormity, stood up quite firm. That was some magic. She felt Kai shove roughly into her, stretching her open again. ‘Ah… yes! Fuck meeeee!’

Kai did. He leaned forward into the succubus girl’s squishy body, fucking her passionately and quickly. The noise sure was loud – Kai enjoyed it. It was fun to totally dick the girl down with his huge member, fucking her full. He could see a little bulge in her belly every time he pushed his cock inside her – even Circe’s impressive body had trouble taking a length this huge. No matter. He would impregnate her all the same.

‘Kai… ahhhhh… I’m cumming again!’ Kai let the succubus clamp down on his cock, her walls trying to milk him for another load. He wouldn’t give it, just yet. ‘I love it, I love it so much! Impregnate me with a huge number of imps. Our children will be perfect. They’ll all have thick, beautiful bodies or huge cocks!’

‘I’ll give you exactly what you want, Circe. I’ll impregnate you over and over, like a bitch!’ Kai could already feel his body and mind changing. Nothing would matter to him now except for his true purpose – spreading sexual pleasure and lewd degeneracy across the world. He pushed deeply into Circe, letting loose another orgasm. This one was literally of the same volume and length as the first – Kai’s huge balls had perfect production. They could meet as much demand as he could ever need.

‘Aaaah… keep fucking me! God, it feels so good.’

‘I will, Circe. Get on your stomach.’ Kai noticed he’d bloated the girl right up, just like always. ‘I want to fuck you from behind.’

+++

Chelsea watched the two go at it. She’d fallen asleep for a bit, then woken up… and they were still going at it. She hummed to herself, watching her favourite little man having the time of his life.

‘Circe, I’m cumming again!’ Kai accelerated. ‘Take it!’ Kai grabbed her roughly, holding Circe by her horns. He didn’t want her to leave. He was feeling so powerful and dominant… Circe seemed to like it.

‘Ah… breed me…’ the succubus girl let Kai fill her, before he pulled out of her. ‘Ahhhhh… brilliant.’

‘Whew.’ Kai wiped the sweat from his brow. He didn’t have any little horns of his own, yet. He’d made a sloppy, quivering mess of his succubus friend. Circe had a steady stream of liquids dribbling from her cunt, necessitating a cleaning of Kai’s bed. No matter. Kai would offer some slut a reward of his cock if she cleaned it up. That would mean he’d have plenty clamouring to do the chore for him…

‘Oh, Kai…’ Circe giggled. ‘This really is some of the best stuff I’ve seen in a while. I’d worried modern humans had lost their touch for degeneracy… but places like this are the best! All of you with your uniforms and your rules… it was a perfect place to start a hive.’

‘Mm. Thanks for making me like this.’

Circe laughed. ‘The fun’s just beginning, you know. Next, we have to get spreading! The goal is total world domination for the purposes of wild sex and debauchery! How does that sound?’

Kai smirked. ‘I don’t know. Hey, Chelsea, how does that sound?’

‘Good!’ Chelsea responded. ‘Excellent! Share with everybody… please.’

‘Hey…. I wonder.’ Said Circe. ‘Maybe I can make Chelsea into a demon, too. Or others. That would be wonderful.’

Kai nodded. ‘Let’s fuck some more!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, then - story is concluded! Did you enjoy it?  
> I'm available whenever through the details in my profile. Here's to more porn!


End file.
